prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (January 2, 2018)
The January 2, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida on January 2, 2018. Summary Former Cruiserweight Champion Akira Tozawa issued an open challenge in hopes for fresh competiion on the first WWE 205 Live of 2018. Much to The Stamina Monster's surprise, the first-ever WWE Cruiserweight Champion TJP – who hasn't competed in nearly three months – answered the call and immediately charged his opponent, showing his arrogance hasn't changed. Despite enjoying an early advantage, The Duke of Dab was soon overwhelmed by the speed and intensity of Tozawa. The hard-hitting style of the Japanese Superstar forced TJP outside of the ring to recover. Looking to keep his momentum, Tozawa prepared his diving headbutt to the outside but was caught by a kick from The Fil-Am Flam. The winner of the Cruiserweight Classic began targeting his opponent's shoulder – which Tozawa injured last year – and used a combination of strikes and submission maneuvers to maximize pressure. Showing off his resilience and living up to his Stamina Monster moniker, Tozawa battled through the pain and reclaimed control of the contest with the support of the WWE Universe. However, the damage was done and a slow ascent to the top rope from Tozawa allowed TJP to recover, using the ring post to knock down his opponent and execute The Detonation Kick for the win. After being defeated by Hideo Itami on the final WWE 205 Live of 2017, Gentleman Jack Gallagher demanded a rematch against The Japanese Superstar in an effort to avenge the injury his compatriot, The Brian Kendrick, suffered at the hands of Itami on Raw. The Man with a Plan suffered a fractured nose and orbital bone following a devastating Go To Sleep from Itami, and is sidelined for two months. Gallagher's brand of cruelty was quelled last week on WWE 205 Live, but he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Attempting to attack Itami with his umbrella before the opening bell, The Japanese Superstar fought back and left Gallagher reeling. However, the British Superstar managed to retrieve William the Third and successfully level a charging Itami. Falling from the umbrella was a lead pipe, which Gallagher happily picked up and continued his attack until he was separated by officials coming to Itami's aid. Although Gallagher came up short in singles competition last week, he certainly showed Itami the punishment that comes with crossing Gallagher and Kendrick. Last night on Raw, Cedric Alexander made an unexpected new friend in former Intercontinental Champion Goldust. The Bizarre One answered Drew Gulak and Ariya Daivari's call for Alexander to find a tag team partner. Although he's not a Cruiserweight – despite claiming a nip and tuck might change that status – Goldust assured Alexander he had a new ally in his battle against The Zo Train. Despite being defeated by Alexander and Goldust on Raw, The Zo Train's Gulak and Daivari demanded a rematch, no doubt to impress WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore, who is still sidelined with the flu. The Zo Train was caught off-guard by Goldust on Raw and looked more prepared as the match got underway on WWE 205 Live. For Alexander, he was looking to continue building on his momentum as he awaits The Certified G to be medically cleared so he can challenge him for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Relying on his speed and uncanny agility, Alexander enjoyed an advantage early in the contest and tagged in his legendary partner, much to the delight of the WWE Universe. It was clear that Gulak and Daivari were still uncertain how to approach grappling with The Bizarre One because of the clear size difference and the always strange actions of Goldust. The Persian Lion managed to counter a taunt from Goldust, allowing he and Gulak to finally gain an advantage over their larger opponent. Despite Alexander being tagged in, Daivari was able to knock him off the top rope, giving The Zo Train the opportunity they needed to do their leader's bidding and dismantle Alexander. Battling back, Alexander made a desperate tag to The Bizarre One who showed off his own Cruiserweight-like quickness and took down both Gulak and Daivari. The effort from the former Intercontinental Champion gave his partner ample time to recharge, taking down The Zo Train with a jaw-dropping dive to the outside before securing the win with a Lumbar Check. Results ; ; *TJP defeated Akira Tozawa *Cedric Alexander & Goldust defeated Ariya Daivari & Drew Gulak Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 1-2-18 1.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 2.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 3.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 4.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 5.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 6.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 7.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 8.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 9.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 10.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 11.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 12.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 13.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 14.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 15.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 16.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 17.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 18.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 19.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 20.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 21.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 22.jpg 205 Live 1-2-18 23.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #58 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #58 at WWE.com * 205 Live #58 on WWE Network Category:2018 events